Hunter Hayes and those sunset eyes
by Mondler123
Summary: a fan fic about Hunter Hayes written for my best friend . Hunter is a star and he meets Angie and he is instantly smitten. bad summar but didnt know what eles to say
1. Chapter 1

**heres a story for my friend hope she likes it, sorr about the errors. review **

**I OWN NOTHING **

She rolled in from the west in a summer sun dress

Hotter than the heat in July

With her wind-blown hair it just wasn't fair

The way she was blowin' my mind

Have you ever noticed every hurricane

Gets its name from a girl like this?

She's a cat 5 kind keeps you up at night

Hangin' on to the edge of a kiss

She's a beautiful mess

Yeah, the kind you love to love

But what happens next?

I got a feelin' when the sun comes up

I'm gonna wish I had a storm warnin'

I'm gonna wish I had a sign

I'm gonna wish I had a little heads up

A little leeway, a little more time

Some kind of radar system locked in on love

I got a feelin' by the time the night finds the mornin'

I'm gonna wish I had a storm warnin'

I'm gonna wish I had a storm warnin'

Ain't it funny how it feels

When you're burnin' your wheels

Somewhere between goin' and gone

You get so lost that you can't turn it off

You give in and you just turn it on

She's a heart full of rain,

Red lips like a flame

She's the girl from your favorite song

What a beautiful mess

One part angel, one part perfect, one part a wreck

The kind of flood you'll never forget

I'm gonna wish I had a storm warnin'

I'm gonna wish I had a sign

I'm gonna wish I had a little heads up

A little leeway, a little more time

Some kind of radar system locked in on love

I got a feelin' by the time the night finds the mornin'

I'm gonna wish I had a storm warnin'

I'm gonna wish I had a storm warnin'

I'm gonna wish I had a sign

I'm gonna wish I had a little heads up

A little leeway, a little more time

Some kind of radar system locked in on love

I'm gonna wish I had a storm warnin'

I'm gonna wish I had a sign

I'm gonna wish I had a little heads up

A little leeway, a little more time

Some kind of radar system locked in on love

I got a feelin' by the time the night finds the mornin'

I'm gonna wish I had a storm warnin'

Yeah, I'm gonna wish I had a storm warnin'

I'm gonna wish I had a sign, gonna wish I had a sign

Or a storm warnin', yeah

Little heads up, little more time,

Little leeway some kind of sign would've been nice

Some kind of radar system,

If I heard it yeah I would've listened to the storm warning, to the storm warning

"Thank you Portland, Goodnight!" I yell into the mic and then I run off stage over hearing the crowd chant my name. I put my black Stratocaster guitar down and grab a water from a nearby cooler and head to one job to get changed. "Great show Hunter really awesome like always, I think it was the best all tour." Lizzie my manger said as she followed me towards my dressing room.

"Yea well it's not the end of the tour just yet, the last show is in Seattle and that when I get to take my 6 month leave." I started to pull of my shirt to change while Lizzie read me my schedule until tomorrow's concert at Seattle. "Oh by the way, I booked an opening act for your concert" Lizzie hollered through my door as I was changing. "Who." I walked out the and shut the door beside me and began to walk to my tour bus.

"Angie Donovan is her name I think, she's a small star just in the pacific north west area. She does country too and some pop country here and there."

"Nice, so she when do I meet her?" I walked into my bus. It was quite roomy for a tour bus. There was black leather couch on one side and a sink, fridge, one love seat, and a 40 inch tv up in the corner. I plop down on the couch and take out my phone to check my tweeter to make a new twit.

"A couple hours before the show for sound check and so you guys can become acquainted." Lizzie also sat down on the love seat across from me. "So we should arrive in Seattle in like 3 hours, so go to sleep now and when you wake up you have the day free until your sound check at 4 and then the show is at 8, I'm gunna get headed for bed. Good night Hunter."

"Night Liz" I called after her as she left. I got up and went to the bathroom to get ready for bed. After I brushed my teeth I went to my room. Since it was just me In the bus I got a pretty big room for it being a bus. There was a queen size bed in the middle with a brown side table one the right, a dresser and a small stereo on top of it. There was also a small walk in closet with mirror for doors. I sat down on my bed and plugged in my phone. After I got changed into some sweat pants and a blue shirt I grabbed one of the acoustic guitars in my room and started to strum until I got tired and we to to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up at 8 in the morning to my phone ringing "hello?" My voice was a little groggy since I only just woke up. "Hey man it's me Danny, your best friend since like forever man, did you forget me already."

"Forget you how could I your too annoying to forget" I laughed lightly into the phone. I started to get up.

"So I hear your in Seattle for your last concert." "Yeah you heard correctly, so are you coming tonight I left you two tickets and two passes for back stage."

" I wouldn't miss it for the world, but hey listen I got to go see you later Bro." "Alright bye"

After the conversation I headed to the bathroom to take a shower. While I stepped out I could hear a knock on my door. "Hold on, not decent yet." I yelled through the room. I quickly pulled on a light blue V-neck and some dark blue jeans along with my signature converse.

"Mr. Hayes, Lizzie just wanted me to inform you that she has set up a meeting for you with Ms. Donovan at 2 at the Starbucks near the Hard Rock Cafe where you'll be performing tonight." One of my security guards said sticking his head into my room. "Okay thanks man." It was about 9:30 so I decided to walk around Seattle check the place out.

I visited the Space needle, underground Seattle, the water front and lastly Seattle center. I had a good time only some autographs and photos here and there, not that I mind I love my fans so much and I owe my whole career to them. I bought a key chain from The Seattle center, it was gold in the shape of the space needle. I finally decided to head to Starbucks to meet this Angie character

I listen to some of her music last night to get a sense of her music style. She was really good her voice was very angelic like and I easily fell asleep to her voice. I have yet to see a picture of her though I imagine her to be blonde, though I really don't like blonde as much as I prefer brunettes.

When I entered Starbucks I went straight to the barista her to order some coffee. I got my coffee and I saw that the barista Drew a smiley on my cup, all I did was smile at her. I then continued to sit down. It's not that I don't love girls I mean I'm not gay, but I just want to find the one you know? We'll of course you know your me, great hunter your talking to your self. My thoughts got interrupted when this short Brunette walk in. Oh my Lord she was beautiful. She was about 5'4 and had baby face but it work for her. She was wearing blue skinny jeans with a nice purple blouse with blue tennis shoes that look very similar to bowling shoes.

She stopped in the middle of the room and was looking around like she was looking for some one. Then when she made eye contact with me, I swear my heart skipped a beat, when our eyes locked her face brighten up and she started to walk over to me. I quickly got up to meet her.

"Are you Hunter Hayes?" The beautiful mystery asked. Before I answer I couldn't help but get lost in her mystical eyes. They weren't just hazel, they were more then that. Her eyes where more orange like a sunset with a glow that hinted them just right. It was about 2 minutes before I answered her, her eyes gave me a confused expression that snap me back to reality.

"Oh yea I am, yes I am Hunter Hayes." I tried to scramble the words together inside my mind to form a sentence that's worthy enough her perfects little ears to hear. "Hi, Hunter I'm Angie, Angie Donovan. The performer who's opening for you tonight." She stuck out her hand for me to shake it, when I took her hand I felt sparks within out touch that spread through out my body and tingling my spine. "Oh right, Angie Donovan, I listened to your music, your pretty good I'm surprised your not famous nation wide." "Actually I'm fine with being famous only in the north west, we'll for now."

We talked and talked for hours I can't remember the last time I had a real conversation with a real girl. (ENDED HERE) We have so much in common with each other; we both love to sing(duh), the love of music, keeping it simple with everyday life, we both love cats, (her cat figgy is insane) her favorite color is turquoise mine is green but its close. I just loved to talk to her and look at her, hopefully that doesn't sound that creepy.

"oh my god!" i gasped suddenly. i had a brilliant idea to spend more time with Angie.

"what! whats wrong?" she gave me a confused look at my sudden out gasp. "I HAD THE BEST IDEA EVER!" I said a little loudly so that every one in Starbucks look up from their business and then looked at me with weird expressions. Some gave me that looked you get when your trying to remember why this boy looks so familiar.

"what is it?!" she giggled out, she laughs at my quirckynes, shes aDOORable

"Sing with me...!" is all I said. she looked me a little taken back, i dont see a down side for her, i thought she would think it would be a great idea. i took a leap and reached slowly, sliding my hand across the table reaching for her had and grabbing it, holding it in mine running my thumb over her knuckles.

"please.." was all i could say when she looked at me a little taken back as her eyes darted from our hands touching to my eyes staring back at her sunsets. "but im just your opening act... i cant take your showtime, your fans came to see you not me." she said quietly not looking at me but our hands, not her feet, not other people but ours hands. i began to pull away thinking i was making her uncomfortable but her hand gripped tighter on my mine and i stopped.

i made her look me in the eyes as i said these next words softly"your not just my opening act, you just so happen to be performing before me, and im giving you my showtime i get too much of it any ways. and my fans they'll love you"as much as i do i said that last part in my head, i didnt love her lover her but i do like her and i can say i want to spend more time with her. she gave me that smile ive grown to enjoy.

"come on lets go rehearse really fast a song to sing together at the concert tonight!" i said eagerly standing up and abandoning her hand while mine just felt lonely with out her, (jeez hunter your such a sappy romantic) i know. we started out the shop discussing which song to perform tonight. i grabbed her hand, feeling a spark and continued with Angie down to my bus to go over the song. i couldnt wait.

"thank you Hunter." she said while swinging our hands

"Anything for someone as beautiful as you, Angie."


End file.
